Liv's Secret Project
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Olivia and her fight with a do it yourself project, preparing a surprise. EO
1. Liv's secret project

**Liv's Secret Project**

LO:SVU

by RoadrunnerGER

I don't own anything LO:SVU related. Dick Wolf owns them... such a lucky man.

A/N: This little piece came to my mind yesterday evening watching the commercial break in between SVU. I don't know what the spot was advertising for, but the idea was nice. Please enjoy. :)

This story is for _obsessedwithstabler_ and all the other EO shippers who did't find what they're looking for in the current chapter of 48 Hours. (smirks) I hope this will make up a bit.

**1**

**Liv's secret project**

Her day off duty was the perfect opportunity. So Olivia Benson took her sketch and went to the next do-it-yourself superstore.

She rummaged through the rests of boards in search for something that would match her needs. Finally she selected one and went for the service.

"Can you please cut this for me?" she asked the man behind the counter.

He had a good look at what she had drawn on the board.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but we just do straight cuts. When you go down the aisle, one, two, three… fourth row on the right. There you'll find a fretsaw.

Olivia looked at him, dumbfounded.

"But this will take forever to get finished."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

She had to bite the bullet. As she did not know for sure if she would find a fretsaw at home she went to get one.

When she reached the cash desk she also had paint, nails, cramps and varnish in her trolley. On her way home she also stopped by at the supermarket to get some foot and her order. Finally back in her apartment she carried all her stuff inside, put the food in the fridge, spread a blanket on the floor and started to saw.

Soon sweat was running in her eyes, but she did not pause. She had to keep going if she wanted to be finished in time. As soon as the form was cut out of the board she threw away the rests and got the paint.

_I should have bought a bigger brush_, she thought. _Damn! And it doesn't cover either!_

At least it was quick drying paint and approximately two hours later she got the board in the condition she wanted it to be. Now she could continue.

So she got a hammer, the nails and cramps and the tube. Before she started, she put the plug in to try and see how much space was left, then she attached the tube to the board.

_I need something for to keep it off the wall_, she mused and went to rummage through the rests in search for something she could use. _Yeah, this should work_. And she nailed it to the back of the board, too.

For the next three hours Olivia fought with scissor, paper and glue. Especially the glue. It glued everywhere, including her hair, except of where it was supposed to glue. Her blanket was ruined. She did not believe that the power glue would get out with the next wash.

So after almost nine hours in total Olivia could honestly say that she was finished. She was also wet with sweat as if she'd taken a shower, but she was finished.

She took the heavy board and held it to the wall for to determine the position of the strong hook she needed. Board aside, electric drill out, hole in the wall, dowel in, hook in.

Drumwhirl…. the board hung.

"Thank God," she sighed and took the cable to put it in the wall socket… Too short!

"Damn! I had a look at it before! Damn!"

Feverishly she searched for an extra cable. Plug in, plug of the tube in the extension… Light!

Olivia wiped at her forehead. This would have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

She took the blanket and removed all signs of her work. Only now she stepped back to examine her masterpiece.

It looked great. Yet, she became nervous.

"What if he doesn't like it?" she asked herself. "He has to like it. He has to…"

Olivia had not noticed that it was already dark. It wouldn't be long now until he was back. So she quickly prepared the rest and turned all the other lights off. Then she vanished into the kitchen.

xxx

When he came home from work the first thing he noticed was, that the apartment was not lit.

_Where is she?_ _I thought she would wait for me._

He hung his jacket on the stand, toed off his shoes and went into the living room. Under the doorframe he stopped dead.

"What the hell…?"

Practically stunned, he had no eye for the nicely laid dinner table, including the good china and three candles. His gaze rested on the new decoration on the wall. While he had a closer look his heart began to thump wildly.

It was a heart-shaped board, painted red and illuminated from behind, presumably by a light tube. The surface was peppered with numerous black and white photos. Slowly he approached the heart to look at the single pictures. They told him his whole life, from his childhood over his first marriage and first wife, his time with the marines, his kids, his first partner, his SVU colleagues, friends, his second wife…

_When did she do this_, he wondered.

"Hi, honey," she whispered in his ear and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Liv," he murmured. "That's incredible. When did you…?"

"Today. It was perfect. One whole day off while you were at this seminar."

He could hear her grin. His eyes were still fixed on the red photo-heart.

"This really is… I don't know what to say. Thank you, Liv."

"You're welcome, El. Happy first anniversary."

"Same to you," he murmured, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know, this all was difficult for you. Let us forget this argument," she pleaded. "It was a stupid thing to say. I love you like you are, and you wouldn't be the man I love if your life had not been as it was. All this is a part of you and I have no right to talk bad about any part of it. Please forgive me."

Now he turned to her. His hand dove into one of his pockets and came out with a small jewel case. She looked at it suspiciously.

Elliot opened it and presented the ring. She spotted the engraving instantly. _Partners forever_.

"I really mean it," he whispered. "Happy first anniversary for you, too, Liv." He grinned sheepishly. "Your idea is much better."

"Everything coming from the heart is perfect as it is," she said and let him put the ring on her finger. "Do you want to have dinner now? I made your favorite."

"Sounds great," he grinned. "By the way… what's this down here?" And he pointed at the very tip of the heart, where, between photos of her and himself, hung an ultrasonic picture.

"My anniversary present for you, El," she smirked, tilting her head to the side. Olivia laughed at his startled expression. "A stepsister or -brother to your four," she added. "I don't know yet. Do _you_ want to know?"

Slowly realization sank in. _She is pregnant? She is pregnant!_

"Liv? We're going to be parents?" he asked excitedly and she nodded, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I'll be a Dad again!" he cheered, hugging her and whirling her around.

"Maybe we should have dinner now," she suggested. "Or it will…"

…_get cold_, she had wanted to say, but had no opportunity, cause he kissed her fiercely. She felt herself being pushed backwards and saw a door rush by. When she fell on their bed and felt his hands, freeing her from her clothes, she knew for sure that dinner was the last thing on his mind.

tbc...

A/N: Thanks for reading. Now it's your turn. You know, this nice little "Go" button down there… :D


	2. El's secret project

_Disclaimer_: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does.

A/N: Hey, you really made an effort I can't ignore: a review, a fav, an author's fav, an author's alert… and a story alert for a completed story. So, _MaryWhite_, you must have been confident to change my mind. This chapter's for you and I'm really looking forward to what you're going to do the next time you want to bribe my muse. (BTW… do you read 48h, too?) :)

**2**

**El's secret project**

Elliot sat in his chair at the SVU squad room and, secretly, over the rim of a file, watched Olivia. As so often his feet were on the desk, sleeves rolled up and a relaxed smile on his face. The surprise, Olivia had presented him with a view months ago, had left him in high spirits for quite a while.

Each time he looked at her now, he thought that she grew more beautiful with every day she carried their first child.

_As Kathy has done with our four_, he thought, and the smile vanished. It were almost three years now. Ironically Olivia's doctor had predicted her labors to set in around Kathy's dying day.

From the day Cragen had introduced them, he had gotten along well with his new partner, but he had never thought that they would be married one day. Kathy once had suspected them to have an affair and did not want to believe him when he denied that. When they finally sorted it all out, a new, wonderful part of their marriage started.

And then the day came Kathy feared since the day he had become a cop. In a cruel reversal of roles it had been Cragen who stood on Elliot's threshold… to tell him that Kathy fell victim to a shooting as innocent bystander and now was in hospital.

When Elliot arrived Kathy still was in surgery. The doctors removed the bullets which had hit her body, but were not very optimistic. For five hours she had been fighting, then she died in Elliot's arms.

Elliot was beside himself. Over the following days he fell apart and no one was there to catch him… or he pushed them away. Olivia got the call from Maureen in the middle of the night. Without hesitation she drove out to Queens. She did hardly recognize him, he looked like a ghost, lying on the sofa where the kids had dragged him on just before he collapsed. Maureen told her that he had not eaten anything since the funeral… since a good week.

Tears flooded Olivia's face when she saw him like this. When she tried to get through to him he was fighting her, but actually had no strength left. She cradled him in her arms and he broke down crying. He did not stop for hours and then he was knocked out with exhaustion.

So Olivia had helped him, as well as the kids, to survive the loss of his one true love. Their friendship grew and over the time it changed.

_And now she's carrying her first child_, he thought, _our child_. He watched her openly now and could feel Munch and Fin's grins in his back.

Olivia had placed a second chair next to her to put her feet on. There were only a few days left until she would go on maternity leave. Even as it made her sick to be confined on paperwork she dreaded the time she would have to go home to do nothing but to wait till the baby would come. At least that was how she saw it right now.

On the other hand she was not able to see her feet anymore when she was standing, and that would become worse. It made her furious that she became so huge and immovable. When she thought about how long it would still take she got sick again. She wanted it to be over with. Thinking about her sleepless nights she realized that she rather would endure them due to the baby's crying rather than the baby's constant kicking, tossing and turning.

She groaned as she was hit by a foot again.

"What is it, Liv?" Elliot wanted to know.

"I guess this little one will get the football genes Kathleen has, too," she replied happily with sparkles in her eyes. "Wow, it's really active."

Elliot circled their desks and knelt down beside her, putting one hand on her belly. From the outside the kicking was a soft flutter against his palm.

"Would not be the worst thing to inherit," he murmured and she frowned. "Well, it's better to be active as a footballer than to look like a football."

It was meant as funny but he earned himself a resounding slap in the face.

Not for the first time. After the sickness in the mornings had been over, Olivia became cranky as a rhino. As a result Elliot started to show several bruises in several states of healing. One morning he even came to work with a black eye. The latter was gone by now, but would blossom again in case she would continue this way.

When he looked up at her she was crying.

"Oh, El! I'm sorry. I didn't want to lash out."

"I know," he mumbled. "I should go and buy some protectors."

She raised her hand again, just this time in mock threat. Her laughter made up for the slap and he grinned back at her.

"Elliot!" Cragen called. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," he replied and went over to the captain's office.

Olivia followed him with her eyes and started to cry. She would not be able to go with him when he was called out in the field.

xxx

On the long drive out to Queens, back home, they were both silent for a while. Today had been Olivia's last working day. From now on she was on maternity leave. Once in a while she sighed or moaned. Elliot just glanced at her. He was used to her giving such noises. She did it unconsciously and would be pissed when he reacted worriedly.

_I hope that the little surprise will lighten up her mood a bit,_ he thought. _And I'm so glad that Maureen and the others agreed so willingly to help._

A shiver ran down his back when he remembered his preparations:

_To go to the supermarket and buy what I needed was the easiest part. But then!_

_There was no stamp or stencil with the motive I was searching, just the alphabet. And then the colors. Which color should I take? So I took six, still able to mix them in case I needed another one._

He chuckled to himself.

_Good that the shirt's white. Would have been worse if it had been another color. So it all worked out well… finally._

He would not forget how he had found the shirt. It had a really pleasant cut with wide sleeves and small frills on the V-neck. It was incredibly feminine and therefore perfect for a pregnant woman. He had bought two of it, one for her to wear as it was and one for his project.

_If I would have known what to expect, I wouldn't have started. It almost turned out to be disaster._

With horror he remembered the whole procedure. It had started with him opening the color bottles. That was the easiest part. Then he had ruined at least ten potatoes until he managed to cut the shape he wanted. He made a test print on an old kitchen towel and then tried several ways to color the form until he was satisfied with the outcome. This way they also got a newly colored towel.

Then he put foil between the shirt, not to color the back, and started to print it. With a small brush he wrote the careful chosen words on it. Then he had to make it waterproof so that the color would not wash out. In the end he had to put it in the washing machine, only to realize that his time with the marines had been too long ago… he was unsure how to do it.

So he stood under Maureen's doorframe, crimson red, asking her help.

_Just to be on the safe side_, he had said and his oldest daughter grinned at him. When she saw what he had prepared she stopped to tease him. She was touched to tears. Then she started to sob because she realized once more that her mom was gone and Elliot pulled her in a tight embrace until she did not shiver anymore.

It was their little secret. He did not trust, and Maureen agreed on this point, the younger kids not to give it away accidentally. Today they would reveal the secret.

"Okay, Liv, here we go," he laughed in anticipation of the surprise.

"I know," she grumbled. "I recognize our house when I see it."

His heart dropped in his shoes. _Wow! She's in a bad mood. Hope it will change as fast as the weather again… Maureen would be hurt otherwise._

So he guided Olivia over to the front door and inside. He just wanted to gently shove her to the kitchen when she declared,

"I guess I will go to bed. I'm tired." At the sight of his shocked expression she gasped. "What? What did I say?"

"It's just… would you come in here? Just for a moment." And he pushed her through the door.

Tears shot in her eyes as soon as she stepped in. The table was nicely laid, just as she had done it for him. The kids were there and they just put last hand on the decoration.

"That's so sweet, guys," Olivia sobbed. She could as easily start to cry as she got enraged. Her pregnancy all was an up and down of emotions.

Olivia went over to hug each of them. Then she picked up the present, lying on her place, to open it. In the box was soft tissue and when she pulled it away she found a white shirt with a colorful imprint. She picked it up and held it into the light. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Who of you girls did that?" she choked.

"Dad did," Maureen replied with a Cheshire grin and nodded at him.

Olivia spun round to face him. "You did?!"

"Yup." His grin was as hilarious as always, maybe a bit broader.

"That's incredible." She stared back at the shirt. The imprint blurred before her eyes. She pulled her top off and slipped into the shirt. On her big belly it was wonderful to read:

_Stabler junior_ directly over two tiny, colorful, bare feet in the middle, and _kicking baby _below.

"As if it wouldn't be enough that this guy is kicking me senseless from the inside," she grumbled.

Her face clouded rapidly. Before Elliot could duck, her fist connected with his chin and he went to the floor.

"Oh my God," Olivia screamed, realizing that she did it again. She squatted beside him. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hit you. I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's okay," he waved off, rubbing his jaw. "Better me than the kids."

"Oh, El. I'm a catastrophe. I can't control myself. I'm so sorry.

"You will be," he grumbled… and pulled her down to kiss her fiercely. He fell on his back and she landed on his chest, still their lips locked. Holding her tight with his right, Elliot shooed the kids out with the left. They were kissing deeply and longingly. Suddenly she backed off, sitting up.

"Look at me!" she sobbed. "I'm fat! I'm ugly." Tears welled again.

Elliot just could roll his eyes in desperation. "You're pregnant, Liv."

"I'm competing with a ghost," she whispered and curled as far as she could with her big belly.

He crouched beside her to embrace her tightly again.

"You don't. You can't compete with her. You are so different from her as fire is from water."

"You think of her when you look at me."

He swallowed. "Yes, I do," he admitted and she sobbed harder. "Because you're as beautiful as she was with her pregnancies."

Gently he took her chin to make her look up at him.

"I will never forget her, Liv. She's a part of me. You know that. You were there when I learnt that."

"It hurts."

Now he started to cry, too. He did not want to hurt her but he could not try and forget Kathy. That just crossed a line.

"I don't want you to forget. I don't want you to feel bad," she sobbed. "It's just… just… that I can't stop to cry!"

"The hormones?" he took a wild guess.

"Call it the hormones," she replied, starting to laugh hysterically. "I'm so… so…"

"…pregnant," he finished for her.

She grinned at him. Then she pulled him close to kiss him wildly.

tbc…

* * *

A/N: Yes, there will be a third chapter. (smirks) If you want to get it you have to come out of your holes and review, folks. Down there on the left is the "Go" button. (winks) :) 


	3. A child is born

A/N: Okay, okay... LOL I take obsessedwithstabler's chat remark as review and update... LOL :) Thanks for all the input:)

What are you doing with me? Really! This was the first time I was crying while writing. LOL Don't do this again to me! You owe me reviews for that! Enjoy!

**3**

**A child is born**

They were on their way back from Kathy's parents who had invited Elliot, their grandchildren and Olivia for dinner for to remember Kathy's dying day. At first Elliot had discussed with them, because Olivia was due to give birth and he thought that it would not be the best idea to drive her all the way out to Massachusetts and back to New York.

But it was Olivia who talked him into accepting the invitation. She knew what it meant to her husband and stepchildren and did not want to keep them from honoring their wife and mother's life.

Now it was pitch black and rainy and Elliot did not dare to drive fast, not even as fast as it was allowed. The kids were asleep in the backseat, except of Maureen who used a small flashlight to read a novel.

The SUV jumped over a bump and Olivia groaned.

"You're okay, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," she grumbled but thought, no.

This bump had triggered a contraction. She had not wanted to admit it, but she felt a certain pain in her lower back since they had sat down in the living room for coffee. When they left it became worse and she tried to convince herself that it was due to the chairs she had been sitting on. Now there was no denial. This _had_ _been_ a contraction.

"You're not okay," Elliot said, hearing her gasp for breath. He stopped on the curb.

"What's up?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know…" Elliot's voice trailed off. He knew it when he saw sweat on Olivia's forehead and heard her gasp again. Now she groaned.

"Don't tell me that she has contractions," Maureen breathed. Her father nodded. "Oh my God!"

Her shriek woke up her siblings.

"Hey," Kathleen murmured. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No! Olivia's baby's coming!" she told the younger kids.

"Try to relax, Liv," Elliot said. "We're going to make it to the next hospital."

"You're sure, Dad?" Lizzie whined.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied confidently. "The labors just started and it can take some time when it's the first child. You're going to be okay, honey," he said and kissed her cheek.

He turned back to the street and started the engine.

"El," Olivia whispered. "What if it's not the first?"

"What do you mean?!" He jammed on the brakes and the SUV skidded to a halt again.

"It's not my… aaahhhh." Olivia screamed. "…first," she breathed when the pain subsided.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Maureen asked. She cradled her sister in her arms who was shuddering.

"It was… just… a… con… ooohhh," she whimpered. "…contraction."

"Did you just try to tell me that this is not your first child?" Elliot was thunderstruck. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I… was ashamed. I was… with a boy at school." Embarrassed she glanced to the kids in the backseat. "It was an accident and my mom, she forced me to give it away. He was adopted."

They all just could stare at her.

"Aaahhh!" She gasped and panted. "El, I think it would be a good idea to go on. I don't want to get our child in the car."

"Y… yes," he breathed and ignited.

Ten miles later they entered a small village. They would not find a hospital here, a doctor at best.

"Oh nooo!"

"Liv? What's wrong?" Elliot could not hide a hint of panic in his voice.

"M… my… water."

His eyes widened. These labors really proceeded fast.

"Dad! She can't get the child here!" Kat exclaimed. "She needs a doctor! She can't… Not in the car!"

"Don't panic, Kat!" Elliot replied. "I was present when you four came and I delivered one baby on my own while I was on duty. So… don't panic."

The kids did not look convinced. That might have been because his voice was shaking.

"Over there," Olivia breathed and pointed to the right.

"What? Where?"

"There."

Elliot stopped the car and looked over to see what she had discovered. On a big wooden sign in the yard of a two story detached house he read, Dr. Eugenie Roth vet. Vet?! A veterinarian?!

"You're joking," Maureen gasped.

"I take every doctor I can geeeeeet!" Olivia screamed, curling in her seat as a new contraction stroke.

Having witnessed five deliveries, Elliot knew she was right. She had already lost her water and it would not take long now for her to get the child.

"Okay," he breathed, jumped out of the car, circled the front and opened the passenger door. Pulling her arm behind his neck and over his shoulder he helped her out. Hopefully the good doctor was at home and not delivering a calf or colt…

When he hammered on the front door, the lights went on. Then it swung open and revealed a dark haired woman in her forties.

"What's wrong?" she barked. Her look fell on the groaning woman and she flinched back. "Come in." And she gestured them to go into a room to the left.

"Actually I'm not allowed to treat her," the doctor turned to Elliot. "But the next doctor is about 20 miles away… since the old Mr. Carson passed away last year."

Olivia grabbed the vet's sweater with both fists. "I… don't care. Just… doooooo it! Ahhhhh!"

"Okay, Olivia," El said. "It's okay. We will help you."

"Eugenie," the vet said. "And you…"

"Elliot."

They both helped Olivia over to a stretcher in the doctor's consulting room. It was a bit of a strange feeling to be in the vet's practice, but beggars couldn't be choosers right now.

"I'll get some blankets," Eugenie offered and hurried away.

Just one moment later she returned with the blankets and stuffed them behind Olivia's back. Then she ran to get water. When she came back this time she helped Olivia to undress.

Watching fascinated, Elliot's kids stood in the still open door and could not move.

Olivia panted. Her breaths came fast now. Screaming she went through the next labors.

"Oh… my… Gooood!" Her hair was wet with sweat. Actually her whole body was. She sank into the blankets.

Elliot tried to change his position to get behind her. Standing beside the stretcher it did not work. So he shoved the blankets aside and climbed onto the stretcher. Now he sat in her back, his legs dangling on the sides. Then he stuffed one blanket between himself and his hard breathing, curling wife.

"Just try to relax," he said, taking her by the shoulders to pull her back against his chest. She gave in and rested there for a moment, exhausted.

"I can't… how did she do that, El? four times?"

"I have no idea," he admitted. "I just know that she had forgotten the pain in an instant."

"Do you think that this will calm me?" Another wave shook her body. "Oh God," she breathed. "That's no kid, that's a watermelon."

Elliot chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" she scolded. "Don't you dare to… laaaaauuuuugghh."

"You have to breathe, Liv," Elliot advised her.

She breathed, she pressed, but nothing happened.

"I'm afraid the baby's stuck," Eugenie told them after a look at Olivia's passage. "I'd have to turn it, but…"

Olivia grabbed her sweater again, pulled the vet close to face her. She looked her directly in the green eyes giving the doctor her best cop's stare. "Don't tell me, that you're not allowed, again!" she yelled. "I'm a cop! I have a gun! You help me or I'll… aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Elliot did his best to help her through the labors while Eugenie worked on turning the baby. The kids watched, horrified.

"I guess I'll think it over again," Maureen mumbled. "To ever have kids, I mean."

Her sisters just nodded.

With a last tremendous effort and a deafening scream the head of the baby got out. Now it needed just one more pressure to get it out completely. Eugenie got the human bundle and made it scream.

Hearing the first breaths and cries of his kid, Elliot laughed out loud.

"You made it, Liv!" he cheered, caressing her. "You really made it. I'm so proud of you."

"Laugh one more time and I'll make it half-orphan," she replied tiredly and sank against his chest.

xxx

Eugenie had prepared the sofas in her living room as well as her guest room. After two hours of watching, cheering and caressing the baby, the kids all were upstairs now, hopefully fast asleep. Olivia and Elliot cuddled together on one sofa and enjoyed each other's presence, the fire in the fireplace and… the sleeping baby cradled in Olivia's arms.

"Do you have an idea how to name her?" Elliot breathed, gently caressing the baby's cheeks.

"I have an idea, but I'm really not sure…" Olivia sounded timid, what did not fit to her usual behavior. She had thought about this in case she would give birth to a girl… even more after Dr. Haley had predicted the date of her delivery.

"What's the matter, Liv?" he asked, sensing her discomfort

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Liv!" he laughed. "Just minutes ago you gave birth to our daughter. I don't think that you can say anything that can mar my joy right now. So tell me…"

"If you don't like it…"

"Liv!"

"I'd like to name her Katherine… Kathy."

Actually thrown back by her words Elliot gasped. His mouth opened and closed in surprise like the mouth of a fish on dry land. Tears shot in his eyes.

"Sorry, El. I shouldn't have…"

"It's perfect, Liv," he gasped. "I love it. I love you. I love you, Olivia. And I love our daughter." For a moment he fell silent. "Katherine," he mused, looking down at the baby girl in Olivia's arms. "I'm sure, Kathy would like this idea, too."

The fire crackled and flickered. They felt a breeze flow through the room even though the windows were closed. Elliot shivered. He felt a presence in the room. It was nothing he ever had experienced and if someone would have asked him he would have denied it. But right at this moment he thought he would hear her.

It was okay. _She_ was okay with it.

Another breeze took the spooky atmosphere away. Elliot sank deeper into the cushions, taking Olivia with him. Kathy was gone, gone in peace. She had protected them and now she gave him her okay to go on with his life, his and the lives of Olivia and their newborn daughter.

**End**


End file.
